The Stranger is born
by The Stranger
Summary: The stranger is born! As a steef, he kicks some outlaw butt!


The stranger is born. By Andy Bailey Chapter one. Oddworld. My home. My life. Full of outlaws and strange creatures. Kind'a like me. One of the strangest creatures in everyone else's eyes. I am feared by everyone and cannot show my face anywhere near civilisation. I am a Steef. I roam oddworld by myself. The only one of my kind as far as I know. I am a misfit. That's why I went by the name of Stranger. The mysterious bounty hunter who kicks outlaw ass. It all began one day when I stumbled across a small village by Mongo river. It was a small village made of stone and wood. In the centre there was a deep well were the clackerz would get their water. Also there was a sleg farm were the local farmers would collect their meat. By the river there was a dock were fishing boats would set sail. I was intrigued by their life style. I found it fascinating in a way. As I was studying there simple way of life I could only wish to be a part of there community. I was so curious I spotted a hiding place behind a pile of hey stacks right by a small forest. I crept down behind the hay and studied the town folk. At that moment when I gazed over river I saw outlaw activity heading my way. A large wooden boat approached the dock were the outlaw and his thugs fired gunshots into the air, screaming at the top of there voices. Fear struck the towns people as they fled to their homes. I heard cries of fear in the distance as the draw bridge of the ship dropped onto the docking bay. Thugs swarmed out of the boat heading straight towards the villagers. When all the thugs had left the boat I noticed the outlaw still standing on the top deck of the ship watching his thugs torture the towns people. He was wearing a wide hat that covered the top of his face. I also noticed he was wearing a brown poncho covered in fancy looking patterns. As he wrested his arms on the bars and leaned over I noticed he had a deadly cross bow attached to his wrist. Around his waste was a bag which looked like something was alive inside it. I noticed a grin appeared on his face. This made me angry to see this town go down. Seeing this invasion take place I realized just what I had to do. I could no longer bear to see this town in danger so I rose from behind the haystacks and gave off a huge roar. The town froze. The noise level dropped until it was silent. Now there were cries of confusion. "A Steef?" voices cried in the distance. The outlaw lifted his head and gazed at me in anger. I was aware that I had put myself in a dangerous situation but I was prepared to face the outlaw and save the village. The outlaw spoke. "What the HELL is a Steef Doing here! Get rid of him! Suddenly, the thugs pulled out large knives and approached me. They tried to intimidate me by making jabbing and slicing motions as they approached. I was puzzled. I was unarmed and had no weapons. I looked in the forest for critters I could use against the thugs but all I saw was trees. I was beginning to wish I had stayed hidden behind them hay stacks. Quickly, I stuck my head down and charged towards the thugs. The speed and force of my attack sent the thugs flying through the air. A few of them were unconscious on the ground but most of them were back on their feet. I knew if I kept attacking with power I could knock them out. I approached the thugs the same way several times with speed and force until fifteen unconscious bodies were scattered across the ground. I started to relax and when I was interrupted by a loud voice. "It aint over yet Steef! I aint leavin till your dead! The outlaw threw himself over the bars and landed on the docking bay. Before the outlaw had time to take out whatever was in that bag of his he was flying through the air. I had just rammed him into the river. "I CANT SWIM!" he cried. I pulled him out of the water by his neck and punched him so hard in the face he went unconscious. I threw him on the ground and turned around expecting to see a crowd of cheering townspeople. Instead everyone was hiding in there homes from me. I had saved the town but everyone still feared me. The only way I could be respected and recognized was to try and be normal. I looked at the outlaw laying on the ground. I removed his clothes, all but the thin cloth hanging from his waste, and slung him over my shoulder. I carried the outlaw into the forest were I Slipped on his hat and poncho. I placed two of my Steef legs in one of his boots and two in the other. I picked up the lively bag and slowly opened it up. Inside I saw eyes. I closed my eyes and placed my hand at the bottom of the bag until I felt a small furry object. I lifted my hand to see a fuzzle. I looked at the crossbow and thought for a few seconds then, it hit me. I knew what the Fuzzle was for so I placed it on the right hand side of the crossbow, pointed it towards a tree and fired the fuzzle through the air. I nodded my head in amazement. I then threw the outlaw over my shoulders again and headed to the next village in search of a prison or a bounty store, somewhere were I could get rid of the outlaw. As I climbed the hill out of the village the town folk came out from hiding and gathered around the unconscious thugs. The local farmer came out with a thick rope to tie the thugs together with. Soon the village remained calm and went back to there everyday routine. Although I was not cheered or rewarded I still felt good inside. I started to feel strong and indestructible. The fact that I had captured an outlaw made me fearless. But I didn't want to stop at that. I wanted more action. I just needed to know were to find it. Chapter two After a few hours of searching I stumbled across a large gate. At the left hand side of the gate was a small stand were a local stood in charge of the gate. As I got closer I heard a faint mumble right behind me. The outlaw was coming round. Quickly I grabbed him by the ankles and slammed him against the ground. Once again he was unconscious. I approached the stand. "How's about ya open that gate. I got me an outlaw." "Sure thing buddy." The gates slowly opened revealing a large town full of signs and stores. I walked through the gates and took my first step into the town. I had never been inside a town before. It felt strange to me. Nobody was running away from around or screaming. I approached one of the locals. "So uh, what do I do with this bounty?" I asked. "Hey there stranger. I aint never seen you around these parts before." "So what about that bounty." "Oh yeah, the bounty store's just around the corner, ya can't miss the sign." "Thanks." "No problem stranger." As I turned around the corner I noticed the sign. The local was right, you couldn't miss it. It was large and red. It stood out from the rest of the signs, apart from the general store, that sign was bright green. I approached the bounty store and came to the saloon doors. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the store was the wanted posters pinned up on the wall. I'd never so many wanted posters at one place in my life. I stared at the wall for a while, investigating the prices on the outlaw's heads. I turned to face the guy at the counter. "Hey, I gots an outlaw here, where do you want him." I placed the outlaw on the till. "Is he dead?" The store owner asked. "No. He's alive" "Why it looks like you've caught Crossbow Clint here." "Crossbow Clint?" "That's right, here's your moolah." The store owner placed some moolah on the till next to the outlaw. I picked it up and shoved it under my poncho. "Oh yeah. Can I just ask, is there any particular reason your wearing Crossbow Clint's clothes." The store owner asked in curiosity. "I like the hat okay." I was just about to turn around when the store owner said. "You wouldn't mind taking this outlaw to the prison just across the would ya?" "Sure." I replied. I then picked up the outlaw by the skin on the back of his neck and dragged him out the saloon doors. Chapter three The day was coming to an end. It was sunset and most of the clackerz were in there homes. However, I had to leave town and find a cave or a ditch to sleep in. It was real quiet that night, too quiet. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling. I sensed danger. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Before my very eyes I saw the gates of the town fall. The second the gate hit the ground a huge wave of dust appeared. As I was near the gate I couldn't see a thing. I stood shielding my eyes from the dust until it began to clear. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the clacker that worked the gate jet by. "Run! Outlaws have blown down the gate!" He cried. The dust began to clear even more and Then I saw them, the outlaw. He had no thugs or anything. Just one fierce looking Wolvark. Over his left shoulder he had a bag of stick dynamite. Also, In stead of a hat like all them other outlaws, he wore a helmet, sort of like the ones clackerz wear when there mining. That scum bag probably stole it from them. The outlaw gave an evil chuckle. In the background I heard town folk crying. "Its Dynamite Mcbang!" Quickly I lifted my arm and positioned a Fuzzle on my crossbow. The Fuzzle shot through the air and landed on Mcbang's ass. "OH SHIT!" I heard him cry. He then pulled the Fuzzle from his pants. The Fuzzle had chewed a large hole in the outlaws pants revealing his leggings. Mcbang then quickly covered the patch and started to blush. He then turned around with an angry look on his face. "Okay! Witch one of you punks fired that Fuzzle!" "That would be me … punk!" The outlaw then dropped the bag of explosives off his shoulders and spat on the ground. "Drop your weapons and fight like a Clacker!" Mcband demanded. I took off my hat and through it on the ground. "I aint no Clacker, I'm a bounty hunter and you're the bounty." "Ha ha ha! Are your supposed to be scaring me!" Mcbang then cracked his knuckles and made a few punching actions. "Lets dance bounty hunter!" He then ran towards me like a rabid Sleg. I couldn't let him touch me. I had to win this battle and save the town. I jumped high into the air and laded on the roof of a house. "Get down here you Yella bellied coward! I aint finished with you yet!" The outlaw ran to his bag and pulled out a stick of dynamite. He then through the dynamite through the air and it landed in my hand. Instantly I slung the dynamite back towards Mcbang. "Crap!" Mcbang yelled in a panicking voice. The Dynamite exploded sending Mcbang flying through the air. I approached him. He was lying on the ground in pain. "You won this time punk but it's not over yet! One day we'll finish this! Next time it might not end the same way!" Mcbang said in an angry voice. Mcbang closed his eyes. I felt for a pulse. He was still alive. Good news. Double the moolah. The towns people approached me. "The stranger saved us. Nice going. Mcbang always keeps coming and taking our moolah. Now you kicked his ass were free. Go stranger! One of the clackers said. The town started to chant softly. "Stranger Stranger Stranger Stranger. The chant grew louder. "Stranger Stranger Stranger STRANGER STRANGER!" Soon the whole town was chanting and cheering. It made me think back to the outlaw encounter at mongo river with Crossbow Clint. When every one was hiding because I was different. That day when I beat Dynamite Mcbang made me realize that I could be normal. I knew if I could keep my true identity hidden I could beat down outlaws and be respected. I could visit more tows and go by the name Stranger. I knew I couldn't keep my secret forever. Or could I. I just had to find a way to make myself normal. Until the day would come when I was found out. 


End file.
